The Night Nora Learned What Pyrrha Could Really Do
by SweetPyrrha
Summary: The night Nora learned what her girlfriend Pyrrha could really do. Also if you like this support me on Patreon, all funds that I make will go to getting commissions of the stories I do! /SweetPyrrha


Nora was having the night of her life, she had been giving a fancy dress, free food and she got to go on the best date ever with her favorite red head. Pyrrha was amazing in every regard no matter what, Nora was in love with the tall red head. They had an amazing date so far, starting off with a romantic movie that shockingly Nora was able to stay awake for only because Pyrrha was with her softly holding her hand the whole time. It was too hard to hard for her to fall asleep with her heart racing and her blood rushing to her cheeks making them glow red. But Pyrrha didn't ask about it she was lost in the movie and her own thoughts that Nora didn't ask her about. After the movie they went out to eat at the best restaurant in Vale, Nora had never been inside such a fancy place before or treated like she was so high class, she wasn't going to complain though she absolutely loved it. She still didn't understand how Pyrrha was able to get reservations for the place, Nora had heard that it was almost impossible to get in without almost a year's notice. However, what was even more shocking to her was that the owner came out to meet them herself, she was even redder then Nora though when she spotted Pyrrha which made Nora question a lot of things. But she lost track of her thoughts once a full stake was placed in front of her, she went to town on it making her Spartan lover laugh softly.

"Nora slow down silly or you will hurt you belly, we still have another place to go after this." Pyrrha whispered and slowly reached out and held Nora's free hand lovingly.

This made the blush on the orange haired girl's blush get even worse and she swallowed the food in her mouth quickly and taking it slowly from then on.

"Another place, I thought we were going back to the dorm after dinner?" Nora said very surprised, Pyrrha most have planned this without telling her. Thankfully it was Friday, so they didn't have class the next day or any homework to get done.

"Oh yes but don't worry Nora, this one is going to be more…...exciting then the movie." Pyrrha said almost in a whisper and very seductively.

This made every hair on Nora's body stand at attention releasing what Pyrrha was going to do to her. This night went from amazing to godly to Nora, she had always wanted to sleep with Pyrrha. She knew everyone did shockingly besides Jaune for some reason but her more then anyone around. Especially because the two were dating officially, making a lot of the girls and guys around Beacon very jealous of Nora. Nora ignored them though, she was happy to be with the women she loved and Pyrrha was happy to be with Nora too. Pyrrha was the one who asked Nora out in the first place after all, she ignored a lot of suitors coming her way and went straight to the shorter girl.

"Oh great, I am definitely going to go at it with my best Pyrrha." Nora giggled out and her blush got even worse almost making her cheeks look the same shade as Pyrrha's hair.

With that the two both giggled and went back to eating their meals. As they ate they talked about their classes and training. Nora telling Pyrrha about a new trick she learned with Ren to fling him in the air at an enemy. While it was still a work in progress because she keeps sending him into the air way to high, but it was progress, at least he wasn't hitting the wall this time. That made Pyrrha laugh but she quickly covered it up, so she didn't seem rude. With the rest of the dinner going perfectly both Nora and Pyrrha went back to their dorm holding hands as Nora also leaned on Pyrrha as they walked. Both knew what was next, but Nora was not ready for what she was about to learn about the women of her dreams.

"Nora why don't you lay on the bed, I need to get ready for you ok." Pyrrha whispered into Nora's ear as they entered their empty dorm. Jaune and Ren must have been doing something else as they were not in the dorm.

"Ok Pyrrha, I will be ready for you." Nora said with a small stutter in her voice, she was nervous as hell. Pyrrha and her have never gone this far yet, the only real thing that they had done was a little fingering under a bench or in the library when no one was looking.

With that Pyrrha kissed Nora quickly before going into the bathroom, before she closed the door she turned around giving Nora a wink and disappearing behind the door. Nora almost dropped there, her heart raising as hard as it could. She sat on the edge of Pyrrha's breath holding onto her chest trying to calm herself down. Something about Pyrrha made Nora seem so weak and helpless, something that she was never use too. She had always been so head strong and sometime irrational but when she was around Pyrrha it was like she became submissive and wanting Pyrrha just to hold her so close to keep her safe.

"Calm down Nora you can do this!" Nora spoke to herself helping calm herself down as she stood back up taking off her dress. She folded it neatly and put it in her dirty clothing hamper, so it didn't get damaged. She went to the standing mirror in the corner of the room looking over her body quickly before throwing her bra and panties into the hamper.

Nora was a curvy woman, but her high made some of her features look a little larger than they were. She was always training so her body was toned to its max and her core was ripped with a six pack. But her body was not muscular other then her abs, her breasts were large and soft being almost as big as Yang but looking even bigger then her because of her short height. Both Yang and she were large DD cups, but Nora looked about a small E. While her ass was nothing to really be proud of, she was plump in her rear at least but almost all the girls at Beacon had a better ass, even Weiss but that was because she was doing squats almost every day to get thicker. Nora was going to start her own squat spree soon as she was tired of being one of the few girls without a perfect ass.

But as Nora was distracted by her body the bathroom door opened. Nora turned around and her jaw dropped hard. She was blinded by the goddess that was Pyrrha Nikos, her body was flawless. Her body was tone like Nora's, but she was much taller then Nora making her figure look slim. Her hips were wide and thick, her ass so full both cheeks looked like perfect spheres that anyone would want on her face. Pyrrha had a small arrow pointing to her clit trimmed out of her pubic hair giving the supposedly shy women a more sexual appeal. Her legs, here slender and long but her calves were perfect and her feet, Nora was not into feet but Pyrrha's feet made her into them. Nora didn't even look at Pyrrha's top half yet but when she did it got even better. Just above Pyrrha's abs were her large breasts, they look so full and round they looked like they would never sag when Pyrrha got older. Her nipples were hidden though making Nora's mouth water as she imagined herself sucking on her areolas to get them out. Nora was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as Pyrrha's tongue pushed into her mouth. Nora kissed her back deeply having to get on her tippy toes to make it a little easier. Pyrrha's hands grabbed onto Nora's ass hard, squeezing it as they shared such a deep kiss. This made the feelings that Nora was having before about being weak around Pyrrha come back at full force, she moaned into the kiss and pressed herself into Pyrrha more.

Pyrrha pulled away from the kiss slowly, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two as they both panted. Pyrrha smiled though and picked Nora up easily before the smaller women had a chance to get her breath back at all. They entered a deep kiss once again and Pyrrha carried her girlfriend to the bed laying her down gently on her back, the kiss getting even deeper as Pyrrha's tongue danced with Nora's own. Pyrrha's hands went back to grabbing at Nora's ass firmly as Nora's own hands went up to Pyrrha's large breasts rubbing her areolas to get her hidden nipples out. Both women moaned into the kiss as they teased each other's bodies, but Nora was breaking first. While Nora was able to get Pyrrha's nipples out from hiding, she was leaking her sweet juices all over the bed while Pyrrha was only starting to get wet. Nora was never this quick to get close to cumming, even when Pyrrha was fingering her. Something about Pyrrha tonight made her want to cum so bad but she was holding back as best she could. She pinched and pulled on Pyrrha's revealed nipples making the taller red head gasp out. Pyrrha pulled away from the kiss once again and smirked down at Nora as she panted.

"Now let's get to the real fun shall we." Pyrrha leaned back starting kiss as Nora's neck as her right hand let go of Nora's ass and pushed into her folds.

That made Nora break finally, she squirted against Pyrrha's fingers hard. That brought a smile to Pyrrha's lips and she went at fingering Nora's pussy hard. Pyrrha even bit into Nora's neck just enough to make sure a mark was going to be there. Nora screamed out in pleasure and she spreads her legs as wide as she could, letting Pyrrha go as deep as she could in her pussy. Nora was losing her mind; the pleasure was too much for the pancake lover to take and her pussy squeezed down on the fingers invading her folds.

"Fuck Pyrrha your so good at this! Please finger me more!" Nora screamed out loud enough for anyone near their dorm to hear.

Pyrrha had no plans on stopping just yet so she gave in to Nora's request, her fingers pushing into her pussy even harder as well as deeper now that she had an easier time getting in. With that Nora cummed again as Pyrrha's fingers pushed well past her sweet spot. She screamed out Pyrrha's name over and over as she started to grind against Pyrrha's slender fingers. Nora was playing right into Pyrrha's plan as she continued to finger the yelling girl more and more as she constantly cummed all over her fingers. But as Nora finished on her fingers for a fourth time Pyrrha pulled out her soaked digits and licked them clean as Nora watched her panting hard.

"So tasty, but you have cummed, so many times and I am only wet Nora. I think its time for me to have a little fun now Nora."

Pyrrha stood up and then quickly sat on Nora's face, her pussy was right on Nora's lips as her asshole pressed just against the tip of Nora's nose. While Nora held her breath she began to eat Pyrrha's pussy out hard like a wild beast as Pyrrha moaned out grinding her folds on Nora's lips. Pyrrha leaned over Nora's body letting her nose be free of her back hole as she started to eat out Nora as well. However, Pyrrha was being gentler as she ate Nora out not wanting her to stop eating out her own cunt. Nora screamed into Pyrrha's pussy and ate her out even more trying to get the red head to cum in her mouth badly. Pyrrha even began to moan into Nora's pussy as she started to leak out her pussy juices slowly onto Nora's lips and into her mouth. Pyrrha pulled away from Nora's sweet folds to moan out as she cummed hard onto her girlfriend's lips.

"I am cumming!" Pyrrha screamed out just seconds after she started to cum. She pushed herself back down onto Nora, her back-hole poking at Nora's nose again as she filled her mouth with her pussy juice.

After Pyrrha had cummed in Nora's mouth she stood up and got off the bed looking down at her now panting girlfriend. She looked over her whole body and smiled as Nora and herself had built up a little bit of sweat from all the fun they were having, but this was only the start for Pyrrha, she had two more surprises for Nora. Before Nora could say a or to Pyrrha she reached for her dresser pulling out two large pads and slapped them on Nora's breasts. Nora was a little confused till she felt the small metal circles in the pads right over her nipples. She knew exactly what these were because they were hers, she would use them when she was alone to shock her nipples as she fingered herself. How did Pyrrha find these, not even Ren knew about this little kink for her but before she could ask Pyrrha she felt her nipples get a little shock but in her state, she squirted almost instantly just from this teasing alone. Pyrrha giggled silently as she then pulled out surprise two, a very long and very large pink strap-on. She was able to get it on with one hand while in the other she held the control pad for the shockers teasing Nora to give herself more time.

"Such a naughty girl you are Nora, I think that you need a good hard pounding to make sure you don't keep such naughty toys around now that you have me." Pyrrha spoke out sounding a little more dominant then she had ever before but this turned Nora on even more.

"Please punish me Pyrrha, I want to be a good girl and a good girlfriend." Nora whimpered out not even realizing that she did. She must have really liked what Pyrrha was doing to her because she was never so submissive with anyone. But she could tell Pyrrha enjoyed Nora's statement completely.

Pyrrha then flipped the exhausted Nora onto her belly while moving her arms and limbs around to get Nora on all fours. Pyrrha herself then got on the bed getting the plastic cock lined up with Nora's soaked pussy. Nora was going to get rammed hard even she knew it but when the plastic cock entered her it was still a shock as Pyrrha had slammed it into her womb. Pyrrha grabbed onto Nora's hair firmly pulling on it just enough to get Nora to tilt her head back and squirt once again, that was before Pyrrha even used the shockers on Nora's nipples making her squirt even more and scream out like a wild animal. Pyrrha thrusted her fake cock in and out of Nora without any remorse for the poor women, not that it mattered as it seemed Nora was in love with her cock anyway. Pyrrha finally let her true colors show to Nora, she was a very dominant person when it came to sex it is how she had come to gain so many favors around Vale in her brief time here, rather then her status of being a fighting champion she gained secret fame for being a very dominant lover. It's how she got a table at the restaurant that was so booked it took a year to get in to, she had made the owner her bitch for a night as well as other women around Vale. While they were all one-night stands to Pyrrha those women came to idolize the red head, Pyrrha on the other hand only wanted Nora. So, Pyrrha called in all her favors to make sure Nora had the night of her life leading up to this point.

"Pyrrha break me! I want to cum so bad and be a good girl!" Nora screamed out and it was music to Pyrrha, she had to give in to her lover's request.

"Of course, I will Nora, be a good girl and cum for your girlfriend!"

Pyrrha slammed her fake cock into Nora harder as she pulled on her hair a little more. She made sure that her nipples were constantly shocked as well, but she turned the shockers to their max making Nora break. Nora's pussy let lose all the juices that were left in it as she squirted hard, but as she squirted she passed out completely the only reason she didn't fall on her face was the fact that Pyrrha held her hair making it hard to fall over. Pyrrha continued to slam in her a little longer before she noticed Nora was out cols. She giggled to herself a little and pulled out the toy as she let go of her hair, she would have to teach her a lesson but for now she had to clean up. She took off her plastic cock throwing it in the sink under warm water before going back to Nora taking off the pads on her breasts. She flipped Nora back onto her back and smiled.

Pyrrha looked around the room to make sure it was clean, well besides the bed that was a mess but with Nora out cold it would be impossible to get done with Nora on it. So Pyrrha shrugged her shoulders and laid next to Nora cuddling her tightly as she soon went to bed as well. Nora in her deep sleep was dreaming about the things that Pyrrha had done to her and how much she loved it. She never knew the somewhat shy girl that she loved could split her in two and make her such a submissive woman before, but now that she knew that there was no going back from it. She was going to need more lessons from Pyrrha when she woke up and she hoped that she could be a good girl for her as well.


End file.
